


Two Cells and a Flower...

by Gleth



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleth/pseuds/Gleth
Summary: A short interlude during some time in Arkham. Inspired by a tweet by the massively talented Sunstone author Stjepan Šejić.





	Two Cells and a Flower...

Harley smiled as she looked up at the impossibly blooming flower on her cell's ceiling above her bunk, the outer grey giving way to the alternating red and black of the inner petals. Closing her eyes she prepared to sleep.

The feel of phantom kiss to her lips snapped her awake and she looked around. Getting up she sweept her cell for intruders before relaxing and getting back into bed to relax before sleep once more.

A kiss to her cheek saw her explode in movement, but once more she had to come to the conclusion that no-one was there with her.

After reposing once more she looked up at the little flower, smiled and closed her eyes once more.

The next week saw Harley get more and more frustrated as phantom kisses continued to happen just before sleep, though no more than once or twice each night. Frustrated in more ways than one. Frustrated enough to decide to try something new...

She smiled as she put her hidden treasure in place; an almost invisible mask of film to cover her face. Invisible, but very sticky on the outside with a special glue...

The feeling of being touched lightly woke her, rather than being kissed. Checking her mask Harley smiled and carefully laid it out in front of her. A single petal lay stuck to it. When she gently touched the petal a feeling of being kissed on the fingertip preceeded the petal disolving, at which point she swore as her own mask glued itself to her hand.

Freed and cleaned again she place the mask back on again, this time with something that would catch the petal but allow her to shake it off afterwards, and went back to her 'sleep'. A second touch and she carefully pulled the mask off before brushing the petal gently with the tip of a feather, watching it curl and disappear.

Another week passed, and each night Harley caught every petal, teasing each one while her smile broadend.

Poison Ivy squirmed as she sat in the middle of her cell, a smile plastered on her face. Harley truely was a gorgeously frustrating human.


End file.
